Countdown
by Valkry1
Summary: Astoria aimed for the moon, but lands among the stars. At least every cloud has a silver lining.


A/N I wrote this for a competition, so its a oneshot for the moment. Let me know if you like it though (by hitting the review button) and I might possibly write more!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

><p>Ten. That was the age Astoria Greengrass knew that she would be successful. That was the age that her parents had started the final push to force her loyalties toward the Slytherin house. Her parents had been in that house, so naturally they wanted her to follow in their footsteps. She had complied, though secretly, she had wanted to be a Ravenclaw. Something about wit had always appealed to her… She'd chosen to continue the family tradition.<p>

Nine. Astoria stood straight and proud while passing the 9th platform and towards the brick wall that stood as the final barrier between herself and the magical world beyond. Her sister had gone before her two years ago and had come back with tales that promised friendship, excitement, and guaranteed greatness. "Once you pass through the wall, you feel like a grown-up. You feel like a big girl, Tori!" Astoria took a deep breath of her old life and started running into her future as a big girl.

Eight. The hours that classes took everyday where beginning to drag into forever now that exams were coming up. Was it really only eight hours? It felt like twelve. Wait, that was because it _was_ twelve. Astoria rubbed her bleary eyes. This was the last help session of the night, and Astoria still didn't understand the information for the Charm test in the morning. She yawned in resignation and gathered her bags before heading out the door.

Seven. She was finally past school. They were getting back onto the train in the morning. The past seven days had been miserable at the institution. The headmaster had been murdered, and even though Astoria barely knew him, she'd attended the funeral with her other classmates. She'd even cried a few tears for the old man since everyone else seemed to. But for Astoria, this meant nothing. People live and die. It's a cycle. Death should never be feared, just the proceedings. From what she heard, Professor Dumbledore had felt no pain. Astoria did not pity him, only herself. Her parents had suddenly become busier with the family business, and this summer would be filled with an empty house and whispered voices. Only Daphne would keep her company, but Daphne had not been acting like herself.

Six. Astoria felt as if years had gone by until she got her list of supplies for the next year. Inside of the letter was something else, something… shiny. She pulled out the new Slytherin prefect badge. Was it possible? Could she really be finally in a place of power? Astoria now had influence. Someone had thought highly of her… but whom, she had no idea. Only six more weeks until the train left again. She'd be sitting up in the "cool" kids compartment with all of the other prefects. It would be perfect. Soon, if she proved herself, she'd be head girl and what came after that was limitless.

Five. That was the year Astoria realized her hopes and dreams. Staring down at the brochures of the many departments of the Ministry of Magic, she smiled slightly, as if she were picturing that she was already the head of the Wizengamot. Professor McGonagall looked at her, slightly bewildered. "Astoria? I asked you a question." She shook herself. "Oh, right. Sorry Professor. I would like to pursue a career in Wizarding Law." The older lady nodded primly and began to ramble about the grades she would need to make on her OWLs. Astoria nodded and tuned her out, knowing that she would do anything and everything to get to her goals.

Four. Astoria smiled as she counted the Os on her report. All Os and Es, as expected. Reality shook her. All four of her roommates where standing at her bed, one was grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. "Tori! We have to leave! They've called us to the Great Hall! Something is happening!" Later that night, she was hurriedly pushed into the secret passageway, along with the other shuffling, crying minors in an attempt to save their lives from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She only felt sadness because she would now never be able to take her OWLs. All of her hard work was ruined…

Three. She waited in detached silence at the Greengrass manor. Suddenly, a pop sounded in the room and her three family members were rushing towards her, arms outstretched. They all cried tears of joy that they were now reunited. The Ministry had found them innocent of war crimes.

Two. Her father had come home two years after the battle with a surprise announcement. She had ended up finishing her schooling at Durmstrang and was now finishing up her application to the Ministry when he'd called her downstairs to tell her the news. She only had a short amount of time to prepare herself now.

One. Astoria looked down at that one diamond ring that would, tonight, be joined with its sister. She lifted her head to stare at her brown locks all pinned perfectly onto her head. All of her hopes and dreams were bashed. Sold, really, to the highest bidder. In this case, the seller had been her father, and the bidder was the one with the most affluence. _He _happened to be the buyer. Single-handedly, _he'd_ managed to pick up his family's name and once again rise the ranks. _He'd_ made quite the name for himself. She picked up the lace that lay in front of her and placed it onto her head. Any moment now her father would appear, proffer his arm, and lead her to the doors of the church. It was funny really. Both family's had chosen a muggle tradition for the wedding. Astoria knew the truth… It was so _he_ would look like _he_ were a friend to the Ministry and to the entire wizarding world. A knock on the door roused her attention. She nodded one last time to Astoria Greengrass and stood to open the door and take her father's arm. As they began to walk down the hall, to the doors, and finally down the aisle, Astoria realized something. Although her "dreams" were shattered, Draco Malfoy was now her future. He would lead her to a future she never would have dreamed of and she wouldn't even have to work for it. Astoria Malfoy smiled as the ministry official finished the ceremony. The kiss that she was now experiencing was not of love, it was of success.

* * *

><p>So yah... Review<p>

Do it

\/

You know you wanna

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Please? Pretty please?


End file.
